


Unsaid

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [263]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is hurt. Hux is not handling it well.





	Unsaid

“Just… a little longer. Please. Stay with me.”   


Hux is no good at reassurance, it doesn’t come naturally to him. Even when he _feels_ it’s sincere, it comes out oddly stilted, like his tongue is speaking an alien language. 

He means it. He needs him to stay. He _needs_ him to **stay**. His hands press down on the injury, so much blood. So much.

It’s. It’s one thing knowing people die all the time - but they don’t _matter_. Millions. Billions. Planets. He can blow them all up without flinching, in fact… feeling a deep sense of satisfaction. 

But this one, this one person… he _can’t_ die. 

Hux has never told him the thing. The _thing_. It’s always just been… you know. A ‘marriage’ of convenience. A helpful place to vent his anger and lust. A place that he also _trusts_ , because he would never bare his body or make those faces and sounds with just anyone. Someone he can… talk to. Albeit with veils and implications, but… someone who, he hoped…

Understood?

He’s never said he _feels_ things, though he’s thought it was pretty much obvious by the way he sleeps in the man’s arms after they’ve worn their bodies out. The way he will sit quietly in his company. The way he’ll offer to make a cup of tea, or caf, or even (most unusual of all) share his food with him. The way he’ll idly stroke at his hair or shoulder, without intending to seek a reciprocal pleasure. The way he… let Kylo into his whole life.

But he’s never said he _feels_ things, because… it’s not what you **do**.

And now he’s bleeding. Bleeding heavily, and his skin is as pale as sun-kissed marble. His hands useless at his sides, his eyes flickering sightlessly around. The noise of his breathing is disgusting and terrifying, and Hux leans in to kiss the sound away so he doesn’t have to hear it.

_Don’t die. Don’t die on me. I need you._

Maybe it isn’t ‘love’ in the way it is in holos, or the way cantina bands sing. But it’s close enough for Hux, and he doesn’t want to imagine life without Kylo.

For the first time he can remember, he wishes he’d been the one in the path of fire. No one else - no one else - would really earn that privilege. Not his father, not the Supreme Leader… no one. 

Kylo’s body fights to keep going until the medi-droid arrives, and Hux tries to feel the fear loud enough for Kylo to know. He hates to be afraid, but - but - Kylo needs to _know_.

He is.

Afraid.

He hates it, but he wouldn’t ever, ever give the feeling up. So maybe it is love, after all.


End file.
